How Come?
by Mrs. Sarah Cullen
Summary: Harry had been dumpted by nearly every girl at Hogwarts. Will a secret friendship between Hermione and Blaise be able to erupt new loves? WARNING: SLASH
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**_TITLE:_** How come? 

**_RATING:_** PG-13 but M at some places.

**_PAIRINGS:_** HP/DM, BZ/HG

_**SUMMARY:**_ Harry had been dumpted by nearly every girl at Hogwarts. Will a secret friendship between Hermione and Blaise be able to erupt new loves? WARNING: SLASH  
  
_**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS:**_

-Slash (male on male relationships)

-Vulgar language

-Adult themes

Those of you feeble of heart please do not continue.  
  
Thank you.  
  
_**Disclaimer:**_ JK is a genius! I am just a lonely 14 (almost 15) year old girl bored out of her wits during the summer. I do not own anything other than all of the Harry Potter books (including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Throughout the Ages), a pair of ice skates, clothes and jewelry galore and about $15. So there isn't much to sue me for. Thanks a lot!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Confessions  
  
"It's not you, Harry, it's me. I'm so sorry."  
  
That was the line of choice when it came to dumping Harry Potter. After dating Cho Chang in his fifth year, he had dated almost every girl in Gryffindor, and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The latest person to dump him was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"How come Gin? I thought everything was going great between us."  
  
And time after time, he asked that same question, trying to understand what they were saying.  
  
"It just wasn't working out the way I thought it would. It's not your fault though. It's mine. I hope you can understand that."  
  
Before Harry had time to ask another question, she had gotten up and had walked away.  
  
Harry slammed his fist into the armrest of the couch he was seated on repetitively. At the same time, he thought to himself 'How come no one likes me?'

* * *

Draco Malfoy was seated on the leather couches in the common room, looking depressed, when Blaise Zabini entered.  
  
"Hey Drake. Why you looking so down?" He said, with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"It's not 'why you looking so down' Blaise, it's 'why ARE you looking so down'."  
  
"Sorry. Why ARE you looking so down? I'm dying to know."  
  
"Katarina just dumped me."  
  
"How come? I thought you two were perfect for each other!"  
  
"Good Lord, Blaise! Where in the world did you learn to speak English? You're almost as bad as my house-elf!"  
  
"Thanks a lot!" he answered sarcastically. "So, why did she break up with you? You are one of the finer things that this school has to offer."  
  
"I don't know actually. I think it has something to do about her starting to get tired of me. That's none of your business anyways!"  
  
"No, but I'm making it my business. I know by experience that in a few weeks, you will be begging her to take you back."  
  
"Malfoys do NO beg!" he said, his face slowly turning red.  
  
"Ok Drake! Calm down there, bud. Anyways, I've got a plan."  
  
Draco stared at him questioningly for a few seconds.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do then?"  
  
"I am going to match you up!"  
  
"You are going to WHAT?"  
  
"I am going to match you up with someone."  
  
"I am NOT going to let you match me up with someone."  
  
"I AM going to match you up with someone. And there's nothing you can do about it. Capish?"

* * *

"Harry, you're probably exaggerating." Hermione Granger said trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"No, I'm not Hermione! I dated nearly every girl in Gryffindor, and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too!" he answered to his bushy haired friend.  
  
"Why did you say 'nearly every girl in Gryffindor'? Who didn't you date?"  
  
"Well, for starters, there's you. And a few first-years that were kinda thinking I was a nutcase. So Hermione, what do you say. Do we give it a try?"  
  
"Harry, you know I like you, just not in that way."  
  
Harry let his shoulders drop and closed his eyes. "That's it! I am never going to get a date again!"  
  
Hermione looked at her friend and couldn't stand to see him in this state.  
  
"Harry, I know exactly what to do to cheer you up."  
  
"Oh yeah?" the raven-haired boy said, with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm going to play matchmaker."  
  
"WHAT!" he said, jumping out of his seat.  
  
"You heard me just right Harry. I will match you up with someone. And I know just the person."  
  
"Hermione, I've dated everyone that's date-able in this school!"  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
"Hermione, who do you have in mind?" He said, the relieved look on his face suddenly disappearing.  
  
"That, my good friend, is for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"I really don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, nothing bad will happen." She grabbed her stuff and hurried off to her private quarters. Harry started wondering whom she could possibly have in mind, but came to no answers.

* * *

Blaise had been sitting alone in the common room, when Hermione's face popped up in their fireplace. They had been friends for quite some times now, although no one knew about it.  
  
"Hey Hermi, what's up?" He asked her, surprised by her appearance.  
  
"Hey Blaze, I was just wondering if you wanted to come help me with something."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I'm playing matchmaker for Harry, since he really needs to date someone."  
  
"That is sooo cool! I'm playing matchmaker for Draco too!"  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they said in unison.  
  
"I think I am. Quick, come over to the portrait of with the jungle animals. I'll let you in."  
  
"Sure, I'm on my way."  
  
In the space of a few minutes, Blaise arrived at Hermione's portrait and knocked. She let him in, smiling.  
  
"So, what were you telling me in my common room? Why can't Harry get a decent date? I mean, Hello! He is so scrumptious!"  
  
"I know that. But all the other girls seem to think differently."  
  
"So why don't you go out with him?"  
  
"Because, to me, Harry is just like a big brother. And dating your big brother is just plain gross."  
  
"You could match him up with me if you like." He said, winking as he blew a bubble with his bubble gum.  
  
"No offence Blaze, but I doubt Harry would like you."  
  
"How come!"  
  
"He's not really your type."  
  
"True. So who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Which person in this entire school does Harry love to hate?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Exactly. This is where I need your help. Since the Halloween dance is coming up, this is what I was thinking about doing. You get Draco to believe that you have found him a date for the dance, but that they cannot see each other before. I will do the same thing with Harry. But they really need to decide what their costumes are going to be."  
  
"Perfect. You know what? I was actually thinking about hooking Draco up with Harry. I swear... great minds think alike!"  
  
And with that, they left each other, to get this plan in motion.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! This is my 3rd story! Wow! I can't believe I actually can write this much! This is my 1st attempt at slash (without counting the TOD). Blaise is gay, for those of you who hadn't figured it out. I just felt like adding a little spice to his usually boring character. And for once, I have quite a few chapters already written in my head. I just have to put them on paper, or on screen... depends how you look at it...  
  
Anyways... gonna continue writing this story as frequently as possible! Luvs ya!  
  
Sarah 


	2. The Ball

_**Disclaimer:**_ JK is a genius! I am just a lonely 14 (almost 15) year old girl bored out of her wits during the summer. I do not own anything other than all of the Harry Potter books (including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Throughout the Ages), a pair of ice skates, clothes and jewelry galore and about $15. So there isn't much to sue me for. Thanks a lot!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:The Ball  
  
Harry was really starting to get desperate. The Halloween Ball was only a few weeks away, and he still didn't have a date. Not that he was surprised. Since the rumor mill at Hogwarts was one of the best in the world, rumors traveled faster than the speed of light, especially when they had something to do with The-Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't have enough fingers to count how many different ones he had heard. The one that came around the most often is the one about him being gay. That got him to thinking.  
  
'Maybe I am gay. Maybe I just had to hear it from someone else's mouth.'  
  
He decided he had to go talk about it with someone. He left the dormitory, invisibility cloak in one hand, Marauder's map in the other, in direction of Hermione's room.

* * *

"Ok Drake. You promise you're going to do this?"  
  
"If it is anything to get you to improve your English, I promise. Now where and when am I going to meet this mystery date?"  
  
"On the night of the ball, in front of the tree-eyed witch on the 3rd floor, at about midnight. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes. Can I leave now? I have more important things to do than sit around this common room all day."  
  
"Yeah... sure... whatever..."  
  
The blonde walked away from him with a look of suspicion in his eyes. The other boy waited until he was alone, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from his pocket. He threw it into the fire as he said 'Hermione Granger, Private Quarters' and stuck his head into the green flames. A few moments later, he found his friend curled up on the couch reading a book.  
  
"That book looks really interesting Hermi!" He said, knocking her out of her stance and turning towards the fire.  
  
"Actually Blaze, it was. And I hope what you have to tell me is important." The otherwise was lingering in the air after her sentence.  
  
"Yes it is, Hermi. Just had a talk with Drake, and he's agreed to meet Harry on the night of the ball, in front of the three-eyed statue on the 3rd floor at about midnight. That's what we had said, right?"  
  
"Yes it is, Blaze."  
  
"Have you talked about it with Harry yet?"  
  
"No. He wasn't in the common room when I went earlier today, so I left him a note telling me to come and see me. I'm just waiting for him to arrive. And there he is! You really should disappear, and fast!"  
  
"No problem! Just try to make it work, ok?"  
  
"No problem with that! He is so desperate, he'll go out with anyone!"  
  
"Ok, well, bye Hermi!" Blaise said, his head disappearing out of the fire. At that moment, there was a knock on the portrait guarding the door of the room.

* * *

"Hey Harry!" She said as she opened the portrait, letting her friend into her sitting room.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Any luck with finding me a date for the Ball?"  
  
"Actually, I have." She said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Really?" Harry answered, resisting the urge to jump out of his seat and kiss her.  
  
"Yes. You will have to meet this mystery date on the night of the ball, in front of the tree-eyed witch on the 3rd floor, at about midnight. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"That's excellent, Hermione! You are such a great friend!"  
  
"Thanks. Now, we have to find a costume for you to wear. Did you have any ideas?"  
  
"I though that I could go as a Quidditch player."  
  
"Harry, you've already done that millions of times before! People are starting to get tired of seeing you dressed in your Quidditch robes. Stay here. I'm going to go get some pictures of costumes that you would look good in. Don't move."  
  
Harry sat in the chair quietly, staring into the fire. He thought of more ideas for costumes that he could wear, but his imagination was quite faulty. Happily, Hermione stepped back in the room, just in time. She had this binder full of pictures of costumes that were cut out of magazines. He flipped to the divider that indicated where the men's section started and slowly looked at each picture. He liked them all, but a particular one caught his attention. It was a black outfit, with a high-collar lined with red, and for more effect, a fedora was placed onto the model's head. He pointed it out to Hermione, and she also thought that he would look fabulous in that. She promised him that they would go to Hogsmeade during the weekend and get it for him. He resisted the urge to kiss her, thanking her a million times, and walked out of the room. She waited until he was far enough to run off to her room and write a message to Blaise, telling him that Harry was going to do it.

* * *

A few weeks passed while Hermione and Blaise got everything ready, and before they knew it, the Ball was on the way. It was the same evening, actually. They had gotten the entire day off in order to get ready. Hermione spent the entire day with Harry to help him get ready. They had bought contact lenses for him to wear instead of his glasses, and she had charmed his hair to get it to stay a little tamer under his hat.  
  
"Hermione, since you helped me so much with this blind date thing and all, I decided to get you a little something."  
  
"Harry, you really shouldn't have. I was doing this to make you happy."  
  
"I know Hermione, but I still really want you to have this." He handed her a package. "But you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."  
  
Inside was a gorgeous costume. She had told him that she didn't have one, so he picked one out for her. It was a fairy costume. The dress was a very light purple. It was beaded from top to bottom. The wings were actual wings that would flutter at the slightest command. She hugged Harry and ran off to try it on. When he finally caught up with her, he asked her if she liked it.  
  
"If I like it? Harry, I love it! Thank you so much! I had no costume! You are such a life saver!"  
  
"That's what friends do for each other, Hermione. Do you need help with your costume by any chance?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. But I think you should come with me to be the first one to see me in this costume, since you are the one that got it for me."  
  
"Ok" They both went off to Hermione's room and she got ready for the rest of the afternoon. When she actually came out, Harry was startled at the result. She looked so gorgeous! Actually, she looked more than gorgeous. She looked like an angel sent from Heaven.  
  
"Hermione, if you can twist Ron the right way, you might not be single much longer."  
  
"Watcha talking about Harry?"  
  
"I'm just saying that the way that you look in that dress, Ron would be mad not to want to date you."  
  
Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know."

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Draco was wondering who his date was going to be. Blaise had been quite secretive about who this "mystery date" was going to be. He had prodded him for as many answers as he could possibly get. The only information that he was able to get is that the person has been at Hogwarts as long as they have, and that he knows the person well.  
  
He had spent most of the afternoon getting ready. He wore black dragon- hide pants clung to every feature and curve of his legs, his feet covered in steel-toed clunky boots. The top button of his pants was undone, revealing just a small hint of what lay below. On top, Draco was wearing a tight, green shirt that, for all intensive purposes, could have been painted on, ending about six inches above his navel, showing off the smooth expanse of his abs, his skin glittering with tiny sparkles. On top of the sleeveless, not-quite-a-shirt, a fine, gauzy, green, short-sleeved shirt rested on his shoulders, covering just above his nipples. To finish the whole ensemble, Draco had a spiked dog collar around his neck, as well as matching spiked wristbands on each hand. His eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner, bringing out the silver in a startling fashion, more glitter at each temple. Perhaps most surprising of all was his hair, loose and long, down to his waist. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to get it to the length that would be appropriate. He had dyed the tips in a chunky fashion, the same green as Harry's eyes.  
  
By the time he was ready, the ball was just about to begin. He slowly made his way to the Grand Hall, throwing mean glances to the people who looked at him weirdly.

* * *

During most of the evening, Draco had stood at the bar ordering Firewhiskeys from the summoned barkeep. While he drank, he observed the way Harry Potter moved. He looked so agile, so graceful, so... beautiful. He laughed at the idea. But he still couldn't help noticing how sure of himself he looked, even with all the rumors that were circulating about him. He couldn't blame him, actually, because he would do the same thing. Before he knew it, it was 11:45 and he had to go meet his "date" on the 3rd floor. He paid the barkeep, and exited the room. On his way out, he kept looking for Potter on the dance floor, but he couldn't find him. He figured that he was probably tired and went off to bed. He had no suspicion that Harry was his mystery date.  
  
Harry reluctantly made his way up to the third floor, to go await for someone that he knew nothing about. He had pressured Hermione for information, but she had only told him a few key things. He learnt that the person had been in Hogwarts as long as they have, and surprisingly, he knows that person well.  
  
He leaned onto the surface of the statue, awaiting for the mystery person to arrive. Since everything was quiet, he heard the persons' footsteps from a distance. He quickly fixed his hat and straightened his jacket and moved out from the dark shadows of the statue. He looked over the side of the wall to see that his date was none other than Draco Malfoy. He cussed at Hermione under his breath for doing this to him. She was certainly going to hear what he thought about this.

* * *

With slow steps, Draco walked up the staircase that leaded to the statue. He was really nervous about who the person was going to be. He quickly took the mirror from his pocket and made sure his makeup hadn't smudged or ran. He became very anxious and accelerated his pace. He turned the corner only to discover that his date was Harry Potter. He made a mental note to let Blaise know what was going through his mind at that precise moment.  
  
Harry slowly walked out of the statue to greet his date. They could at least act like civilized people, even though they were mortal enemies.  
  
"So, your this mysterious person that I was set up with. I should have known that Hermione would never have matched me up with any girl in this school." He said with a cold tone of voice.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. Blaise is going to hear what I have to say about him setting me up with Potty. ..."  
  
Harry hadn't understood another word of what Draco was saying. He was too caught up by how Malfoy looked in that outfit. The makeup gave him this look of superior beauty that he had not been able to find in any girl that he had dated in the past two years. He was also astonished by the length of his hair and how good it looked with the emerald green at the tips. He was surprised at how beautiful he looked, even if he did not want to admit it to himself.  
  
"Potter? Potter? Can you hear me?" Draco called, knocking him out of his stance.  
  
"Yes I can, and there's no need to be so loud! I'm not deaf, you know!"  
  
"I don't know about that. I've been asking you a question for the past five minutes, and I haven't gotten an answer yet."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat the question please?"  
  
"I was asking you if you wanted to go back to the Great Hall and go dance a little with me. I know you find me beautiful just by the way you look at me."  
  
"You are way too self-centered, Malfoy. I do not find you beautiful."  
  
"Oh no? That's really too bad, because I think you look fabulous tonight."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I think you look fabulous. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Quite frankly, I am not sure."  
  
"Oh come on now Harry. Stop denying it to yourself. I know your gay, you know your gay, hell, the ENTIRE school knows your gay. Why are you still not accepting that fact?"  
  
"Ok, now you're just plain freaking me out! What's wrong with you Malfoy??? We normally can' say two words to each other without nearly killing each other in the process. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well usually, you're never dressed like that. And I've told you before. I find you hot. What's so hard to understand? I compliment you and you insult me! Well... that's the last time I'm saying something nice to you!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to having you say nice things to me. It's usually Potter this, and Potty that."  
  
"I know I'm usually like that. But now, I just told you that I found you beautiful and you expect me to start insulting you! You really are weird, Harry."  
  
"Ok Malfoy, I'll go back downstairs with you."  
  
"Please Harry, call me Draco. Malfoy is the old me."  
  
"Ok, D...D...Dra...Draco."  
  
"Come on! The party's almost over!"

* * *

Seeing both boys enter the Great Hall together, Hermione walked over to Blaise to tell him that the plan worked.  
  
"Hey Blaze."  
  
"Hey Hermi! By the way, you look fabulous!"  
  
She blushed. "Thanks. I just wanted to tell you that I just saw Harry and Draco pop in here together. I think the plan worked."  
  
"That's good to know!"  
  
"But I think that we are never going to hear the end of it though. The look that Harry gave me clearly told me that he was going to give me a piece of his mind."  
  
"Draco's probably gonna wanna talk too. I think the secret's out now."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. But that's not what I'm the most afraid of."

* * *

The dance ended, and everyone made their way out of the Great Hall. Blaise had offered to walk Hermione all the way to her room and she accepted. As they walked up a flight of stairs, they were cornered by Harry and Draco.

* * *

A/N: OMG!!! 2,575 words without the disclaimer and A/N! This is the longest chapter I have ever written!!! YAY!!!  
  
The costumes in the story, except for the one worn by Hermione, were taken from another story that I read called Holloweenie. I do not own credit on those.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
-Draco and Harry have a talk with Hermione and Blaise. 

-Draco and Harry will have their first "real" date.

-A revelation will be made by Blaise.  
  
Until next time!  
  
Luvs you all!  
  
Sarah


End file.
